Once Upon A December
by Bankotsus' Girl
Summary: sango has lost her memory,been kidnaped and is now fighting inuyasha and the others.falling in love with the person that kidnapped her and working for naraku? how will she return to her normal self? read and find out! bankotsuXsango. R&R plz!
1. Taken Without Permission

_**ONCE UPON A DECEMBER…**_

There it was holding Sango, in his monstrous claws. Everyone was there, Inuyasha, kagome, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara. The Shichinintai were there to see the demon that they brought do its work. 'That stupid demon, he wasn't supposed to get her! He was supposed to get that weak woman!' Bankotsu thought.

"Wind Scar!!" Inuyasha yelled. Hitting the demon hoping not to get Sango in the process.

'Inuyasha has been very protective of Sango in battle as of late. Could it be that he loves her and not the miko?' Bankotsu thought to himself.

"Damn!" Inuyasha said. "He moved I didn't even hit him!" he said to the group. Just ten kagome shot one of her sacred arrows at the demons arm that was holding an unconscious Sango. She hit her mark, earning a smile across her face but it soon faded away when she saw what happened next.

The demon did in fact lose his arm, but before he did, he threw Sango fast and hard, across from him. Sango went flying across the ground skidding it and landed in a heap of rocks hitting her head hard.

"SANGO!!!!" Miroku called out to her, running some what of the way to get to her, but was stopped by the demon. The demon attacked the monk, but Miroku easily dodged it.

"Miroku, we have to defeat it first!" kagome called out to him.

"Yeah it looks that way!" he called back to her. 'Hold on Sango im gonna get you' he thought.

"Now is our chance to get the weak miko, Bankotsu." Suikotsu said, getting ready to kidnap kagome.

"No, we're not getting her, were going after the slayer." Bankotsu said pointing in the direction of the fallen slayer.

"What, but why Aniki?" Jakotsu asked

"Inuyasha has been very protective of her as of late. Look see?" Bankotsu said pointing toward the battle. "He's leaving the miko, unprotected."

"Yeah I see isn't that why we should get her? And not the slayer?" Jakotsu asked

"No, its not. Maybe he has fallen in love with the slayer, and not the miko." Bankotsu said pointing it out.

"Ok so we're after the slayer now not the miko?" Renkotsu asked

"Yes, but I will get her, Suikotsu you going to pretend to try and kidnap the miko. Renkotsu go after the monk and Jakotsu-" Bankotsu was cut off.

"That leaves Inuyasha for me!!!" Jakotsu said getting all giddy like a school girl.

"Yes, but don't kill them not yet at least. We're gonna have some fun with them." Bankotsu said.

"Ok got 'cha boss." Renkotsu said. Everyone went to execute their assignments. Suikotsu snuck up on kagome and made her scream. Inuyasha and Miroku instantly turn around looking in her direction. The demon had stop attacking at Bankotsu demand, Inuyasha and Miroku began to run toward her when Renkotsu and Jakotsu attacked them.

Bankotsu was going towards Sango; she was laid out among the rocks and dirt. 'If this was any other human they for sure would have died but she is stubborn.' Bankotsu thought.

Once he grabbed Sango and put her over his shoulder. She made a grunting nose but was silent again. Bankotsu signaled for Suikotsu to let a struggling kagome go.

Suikotsu saw Bankotsu signaled and let her go. Renkotsu and Jakotsu saw the signaled as well and retreated. Kagome had a dumb found expression on her face.

"They let me go?" kagome said to her self. Then she shouted "Hey why'd you let me go?" she said

"Kagome shut up the let you go, who cares." Inuyasha said

"You wanna know?" Jakotsu said stopping while everyone else had time to escape.

"Yeah." Kagome said

"We weren't after you, you were just bait." Jakotsu said, kagomes' face grew hard. "You didn't think that we wanted your weak ass did you?" Jakotsu said "Beside why get your weak ass, when we could have some one way stronger!" Jakotsu said running into the woods.

"Stronger? Wait he was talking about Sango!" Inuyasha called out, and looked at were she was suppose to be but wasn't. "Damn you! Bring her back!" Inuyasha said running towards them.

"Inuyasha stop! We cant go! Miroku is badly wounded, and kagome is in shock!" Myoga called out to him. "We have to get Sango later, right now we focus on the people we still have!"

"No they are gonna get away then we might never find her! And what good will that do us?" Inuyasha yelled running again, but Kirara jumped in front of him. She too wanted to save her mistress but couldn't she and the others were to badly injured. Inuyasha fell to the ground pounding hard on it. "I can't leave her, I promised her that I would be there! I promised!" Inuyasha said hitting the ground even harder.

What is Inuyasha talking about? What did he promise? Find out next time in Once Upon A December.. well hope you liked it Ruka wrote it for you! Love you! Peace out yo!

-Love Bankotsus' Girl Sango!


	2. The Story Behind It

_**ONCE UPON A DECEMBER…**_

Chapter 2….. **The Story Behind It….**

Disclaimer: ok so I didn't do this for the first chapter, so im gonna do it for the rest. I own Inuyasha! Yeah right, if I did Inuyasha would not be with kagome Miroku would not be with Sango. But this is life and im making up my own little world. Enjoy.

"No, Damn it! I promised her! I promised!" Inuyasha said hitting the ground with his fists. After a half an hour, kagome finally finished treating every ones wounds. They sat around the camp fire they had built for the night, all of them deep in thought.

'What did Inuyasha mean by, he promised her?' kagome thought. 'I might as well ask to find out.' She thought again, when she was about to speak she was cut off.

"Inuyasha what did you mean you promised Sango?" Miroku asked him, a hint of hatred in his voice, Inuyasha looked him dead in the eyes and spoke.

"You wouldn't under stand if I told you." Inuyasha said

"You and Sango have become pretty close to each other, going out on scouts by yourself, and when you two do come back Sango always seems so weak, and it takes her at least a night to get her energy back." Miroku said gripping his staff.

"You mean Inuyasha isn't just cheating on kagome with Kikyo but also with Sango?" Shippo said out loud, which earned him a hit on the head from Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha and Sango?" kagome said, she pulled her knees to her chest. "she was suppose to be my best friend, and you Inuyasha…" kagome looked up at him, "SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT!" Kagome yelled.

When kagome was done Inuyasha got up, slowly, but he still did.

"Fucking Kagome! You don't even know what the hell is going on! So don't Fucking Sit me!" Inuyasha said to her, making his eyes flash red, kagome saw this and got scared, moving closer to Miroku who got on the defense.

"Inuyasha, if its not that, then what is it then?" Miroku asked trying not to bring the demon out of Inuyasha.

"Master Inuyasha tell us what's going on." Myoga said. (Don't forget that he was there!)

"Fine, I will." Inuyasha said sitting back down trying hard to calm himself.

"Remember when a demon attacked us, and we got separated?" Inuyasha began

"Yes but what dos-" Miroku began.

"Shut up and I'll tell you, well I guess I was badly injured and my demon blood was kicking in, I didn't have tetsusaiga, and Sango said that I was trying to kill a human woman." Inuyasha said pausing, kagome and Miroku looking at each other, then at Inuyasha signaling for him to continue. "Sango came and stoped me, saving the woman, she kept her promise to me…" Inuyasha said looking into the fire.

"What was her promise Inuyasha?" kagome asked

"She promised that she would stay by my side no matter what I am, human, half demon or full demon, she helped me out..

FLASH BACK….

"Inuyasha stop!" Sango called out to him hoping to reach his inner self.

"Grrrrrrr…" was all Inuyasha said

"Help me plase slayer!" a woman yelled, Inuyasha jumped ready to attack the helpless woman, Sango jumped in the way and Inuyasha tackled her to the ground.

"Run, get out of here!" Sango yelled to the woman, she didn't wait another second she was gone before Sango knew it. Now all she had to do was help Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha! Snap out of it!" Sango called out to him.

"I ….WANT BLOOD" Inuyasha said in a growling voice.

"Blood?" Sango questioned "why Inuyasha, why do you need blood" Sango said, realizing Inuyasha was trying to fight his inner demon.

"I want to be normal again." Inuyasha said eyes going in between red and white.

"Then you can have my blood Inuyasha." Sango said pushing him off of her, Inuyasha was going to run away but Sango stopped him. "Inuyasha is it blood you want?" Sango said

"Yes." Inuyasha said going back to his demon form. Sango untied her arm protector and took it off, she held out her wrist for him to take.

"Then take it Inuyasha, you can have my blood." Sango said walking closer to him. Inuyasha looked at her wrist and at her eyes to see if she was planning something. When she came closer he took a step back. "Inuyasha don't worry you can have my blood willingly, I wont run." Sango said taking more steps to him, what she said worked. Inuyasha came closer to her, taking her wrist with his hands, he opened his mouth and bit into her skin. Sango let out a soft yelp, Inuyasha began to sit down, Sango fallowing him to the ground she put Inuyashas' head on her lap while he was drinking her blood, Sango felt light headed but she wouldn't pass out. Inuyashas' eyes change back to their normal color again, and he spoke.

"Sango what happened?" Inuyasha said getting up from her lap.

"Inuyasha," Sango panted, " im glad you're ok," Sango said with a light blush on her face breathing hard "Your demon blood took over again." Sango said taking in air.

"It did." Inuyasha said

"Yeah, it did, you attacked a woman, but I stopped you," Sango said taking in more air again.

"Sango," Inuyasha said wrapping his arms around her so she could relax a bit.

"You said you wanted blood to be normal again, and I gave you my blood." Sango said.

"Sango, I promise I will always protect you, when you're in need, you stayed by me, and I will stay by you, I swear it." Inuyasha said

"Inuyasha, you don't have to, you have kagome to protect, I can take care of myself." Sango said laying her head in his chest. Inuyasha put his hand on her head, pulling her into a hug.

"Sango, I want to, you're my friend, I will do anything to protect you." Inuyasha said

"Thank you Inuya-" Sango began but passed out before she could finish.

END OF FLASH BACK!!!!

"Inuyasha, we didn't know…" kagome said

"Is that why you and Sango are always scouting together?" Miroku asked

"Yeah, it is, we would go in to the forest, my demon blood has been active as of late. I don't know why I have tetsusaiga with me but it still wants to come out, but Sango is helping me." Inuyasha said.

"Master Inuyasha, you say your demon blood is becoming to hard to handle?" Myoga said

"Yeah it has, but why" Inuyasha asked the flea.

"Master Inuyasha, you crave human blood because its helping keeping the demon blood in check, but you cant have any blood." Myoga said

"What do you mean any blood?" Miroku asked

"It means, if Inuyasha goes on a killing spree and drinks his victims blood he will still want more no matter how much he kills." Myoga said

"But why?" kagome said

"The blood he seeks has to be willing given up. Like what Sango did, she gave him her blood to save him." Myoga said

"To save him?" kagome said

"Yes, its an act of pure love or in this case love of a friendship, but this does come at a price, Sango can only give so much blood a day, of they both risk dieing. If Inuyasha takes too much she dies but if he takes to little Inuyasha will die little by little" Myoga said

"So Sango is the reason Inuyasha is to live now..." kagome said a bit hurt.

"Yes in a manner of speaking, but seeing how she gave her blood she is now apart of Inuyasha." Myoga said

"Apart of him? How?" Miroku asked

"Well, its like saying Sango is his little sister, or a blood relative, although they don't have the same blood, this act shows them in the demon world as relatives, a brother and sister." Myoga said.

"So you two were never sleeping with each other?" kagome asked

"No we weren't." Inuyasha said pissed off at her.

"Inuyasha I'm sorry, I didn't know." Kagome said

"That's right you didn't know, next time wait to hear what's going on before you jump to conclusions!" Inuyasha spat.

"So did she give you her blood today Inuyasha?" kagome asked

"Yeah, she did, that's why it's my fault that she got hurt." Inuyasha said

"How Inuyasha," Shippo asked

"Because she was too weak from the blood loss, that she couldn't defend herself when that demon attacked." Inuyasha said looking into the fire.

"But right now we have to figure out how were going to save Sango, but the question is why her and not kagome? They had kagome right there but they didn't take her, they fought you and me Inuyasha, had kagome, but they worked that hard to get Sango… it just doesn't make sense." Miroku said.

"Yeah I know, what are planning for Sango, I mean they didn't take her stuff with them." Kagome said. "No but the did take something!" kagome said

"What, what did they take?" Inuyasha and Miroku said in union.

"They took her little pouch; I mean she didn't have anything in there like she usually did, so I asked her if she wanted to hold some stuff for me." Kagome said

"Like what?" Inuyasha asked her

"Well it Sangos' stuff, I brought it from my time for her." Kagome said

"What the hell was it, just in case they dropped it we can see if they left a clue!" Inuyasha yelled at her.

"Hey don't make me say the S word!" kagome said "But any ways I gave her a bikini a skirt scarf fingerless gloves arm warmers and shoes." Kagome said. (If you wanna see the outfit she describe look up Rikkus' thief dresshpear, from Final Fantasy x-2)

"All that in that little pouch?" Inuyasha asked

"Well, they weren't that much; they were kinda small clothes for her so she only wore it when we took a bath, so Miroku wouldn't see her." Kagome said

"So what do we do now?" Shippo asked

"We should go back to Kaedes village, regroup and go look for her, you need medical supplies, so get them." Myoga said

"We can't leave Sango! She wounded as well, maybe even worse than us!" Inuyasha said.

"Yes I know that master Inuyasha but none of you can wield Hiraikotsu, you need to take it to the village because none of you can really carry it beside Inuyasha, but he doesn't need the burden to carry it." Myoga said.

"He has a point Inuyasha, we will go for her tomorrow right now lets get back to Kaedes, she can help us. Then we can go." Kagome said

"FINE!" Inuyasha said 'Sango I'm sorry, I wasn't there like I said I would be' Inuyasha thought.

Inuyasha and the others left after they put out the camp fire, I was beginning to become dark, but they decided to walk threw the night if they wanted to get Sango by the next day, they traveled for most of the night, Kaede treated their wounds and then they were off again.

Brown eye opened slowly, looking around she saw a camp fire, focusing more , she realized she had a blanket on her, looking around she saw another campfire about fifteen feet away from her, looking to her side she saw a man leaning against a tree, cross leg and what appeared for him to be sleeping when he opened his eyes and looked at her, she sat up and spoke.

"Where am I?" she looked at him for an answer.

Hope you liked the second chapter! Which reminds me My friend Ruka asked me why I named it Once Upon A December, and I did it because of the movie Anastasia, the song got me thinking what if Sango lost her memory and here it is! I know this is a really quick update two chapters in one day! Yeay me!!! Well I hope you people out there (who I can see every single one of you! Mwahahahahah!) Enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Well please R&R and I will update soon!!!

Love yeah people! Peace out (scary music threw out this part)

-Love Bankotsus' Girl Sango!


	3. Waking Up

_**ONCE UPON A DECEMBER…**_

Chapter 3 …..

Disclaimer: ok so I didn't do this for the first chapter, so im gonna do it for the rest. I own Inuyasha! Yeah right, if I did Inuyasha would not be with kagome Miroku would not be with Sango. But this is life and im making up my own little world. Enjoy.

The last chapter was about the Inu gang, now its mostly going to be about Sango, and what has happened to her.

OH! And I forgot to say A Big THANKS TO LORD BATTY!!!!! She gave me some ideas! And now I used them so thank you!!!!!!! On with the story….

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Last Time…

Brown eye opened slowly, looking around she saw a camp fire, focusing more, she realized she had a blanket on her, looking around she saw another campfire about fifteen feet away from her, looking to her side she saw a man leaning against a tree, cross leg and what appeared for him to be sleeping when he opened his eyes and looked at her, she sat up and spoke.

"Where am I?" she looked at him for an answer.

---------

"You didn't sleep long did you?" he said. Looking at her still, Sango moved the blanket off of her, when she did she revealed her body to him, wearing only the bindings to cover her breasts and some of her stomach but still reviling her navel, and the white underwear kagome gave her to wear, he looked at her body and then at her face.

Sango moved next to him, sitting by him, looking into his eyes. 'I don't know this man. Who is he? Why am I here with him? Am I his wife?' Sango thought "Umm, who are you?" Sango asked a bit shy.

"You don't remember what happened?" he said, Sango looked at him with big brown eyes, getting closer to his face, her breast pressing into his right arm.

"No I don't, what happened?" Sango asked him.

"What's the last thing you remember?" he asked her

"My father and brother had planed a surprise party for my birthday." Sango said looking into his face to see if he was going to do her harm.

"How old are you?" he asked

"I turned sixteen, oh look at me! I didn't even introduce my self to you! My name is Sango, what's yours?" Sango asked him.

"Jakotsu, its nice to meet you, I guess." Jakotsu said not really knowing what to do in this situation. "Umm is there any thing else you remember?" he asked her.

"I think… I think my father and brother were killed, but im not sure…" Sango said now looking into the fire.

"Do you know by who?" Jakotsu asked

"Kagawaki a man that helped me when everything happened said it was a man by the name of Inuyasha," Sango said a emotion of hatred was spreading across her face. "I swear I'll kill him, before I die." Sango said looking at him now.

"You hate him that much huh?" Jakotsu said not really knowing what to do again.

"He killed my family and friends, that bastard disserves to die…" Sango said calming herself down. "Umm may I ask you something?" Sango said

"Ok." Jakotsu said

"Why am I here with you?" Sango said "Do I know you or something?"

"In a way … how do I put this?" Jakotsu said

"Are we lovers?" Sango asked very quiet

"Lovers? No were definitely not that we ar-" Jakotsu was cut off when something was moving in the bushes. Jakotsu got up and held his weapon tight Sango got into a fighting stance, (what more could she do? She has no weapons member?)  
………………………………………………………………………………

Before that scene happened…

"Why have you summand me Naraku?" Bankotsu asked

"You have the slayer do you not?" Naraku asked in his monkey suit

"Yeah why?" Bankotsu asked holding his weapon over his right shoulder.

"I told you to take the miko not the slayer." Naraku said standing a few feet away from Bankotsu.

"I went with my gut instinct Naraku." Bankotsu said

"Oh, what would that be?" Naraku raised on eyebrow.

"Inuyasha." Bankotsu said simply

"What about him?" Naraku asked

"He seems to be in love with the slayer, he has been very protective e of her as of late, and leaves the young miko unprotected." Bankotsu said looking at him.

"Hmm, very well, I have put a spell on our slayer, she will not remember events that have past, make sure she believes Inuyasha and his friends are the enemy, this could benefit us to a great extent. You may go." Naraku said and miasma surrounded him and he was gone.

Bankotsu found his way back to camp from where he and Naraku were at, 'I'm close now, I can see two fires, on no doubt Jakotsu and the slayers, the othe one must belong to the others.' Bankotsu thought coming threw the bushes he saw Jakotsu and the slayer in a fighting poses.

"What do you two plan on doing? Fighting me?" Bankotsu said putting his giant halberd Banryuu leaning against a tree.

"Aniki, your back were did you go?" Jakotsu asked 'Aniki? Are they brothers?' Sango thought.

"I just went out for a walk, so our slayer is up now." Bankotsu finished

"I have a name you know." Sango snapped at him.

"Feisty are we?" Bankotsu asked

"Uhh, Aniki, Sango has lost her memory, and –" Jakotsu was cut off

"Really now? Sango is it?" Bankotsu questioned

"Yeah, what's your name?" Sango snapped

"Bankotsu, how much do you remember?" Bankotsu asked

"Not much just when my brother and family died." Sango said quietly.

'The monkey was right she has no memory of what's been going on, well time to make her believe it was Inuyasha that did it.' Bankotsu thought

"A hanyou by the name of Inuyasha and his friends killed your family and friends." Bankotsu said to the girl. Sango looked at him then into the fire, she saw a sharp rock and picked it up.

"So this Inuyasha killed them huh?" Sango said still looking into the fire.

"Yeah he did." Bankotsu said, Jakotsu looked at them confused, 'What is Aniki doing?' Jakotsu thought

Sango got the sharp end of the rock and cut her hand, watching warm red liquid come out slow at first then fast, Sango looked at her blood coming out of her hand, and spoke "I swear on my life I will kill the one who killed my family." Sango said dipping the blood into the fire.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Bankotsu asked

"I don't know yet, but I will kill him." Sango said looking at Bankotsu

"Then I offer you something…" Bankotsu said sitting down.

"Offer?" Sango questioned

"Join us, the Shichinintai, and we will help you kill him." Bankotsu said

"WHAT!? A WOMAN IN THE SHICHININTAI? WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?" Jakotsu yelled

"I'll do it." Sango said looking at Bankotsu.

"Good as of now Sango your apart of the Shichinintai, welcome, tomorrow we will get you some new weapons." Bankotsu said to her

"Aniki do you know what your doing? I mean what about the others, you know they don't like women." Jakotsu whispered in Bankotsu ear.

"I know but im just following orders, don't worry I have it under control." Bankotsu whispered back. "Sango," ha said

"Yeah," Sango said looking up from wrapping her hand.

"Don't talk to Renkotsu at all or Suikotsu unless he is the doctor got it?" Bankotsu said to Sango.

"Ok but what do you mean doctor?" Sango asked

"You'll see." Jakotsu said

"talk to me or Jakotsu, I wont be able to help you if they decide to attack you, so stay out of there way got it?" he warned

"Yeah, stay away from those two right?" Sango said pointing over to the two men that were at the other camp fire.

"Yeah those two, now get some rest we leave at dawn." Bankotsu said Sango nodded her head and went back to looking at the fire.

She couldn't go back to sleep, and it was Bankotsu turn to keep watch.

"So you can sleep?" Bankotsu said to her.

"No, just thinking, its actually really cold tonight." Sango said

"Cold, oh I forgot we got you some clothes" Bankotsu said, giving her a bag. "Your slayer suit was ruined, so we grabbed some of your stuff before we saved you from Inuyasha." Bankotsu lied. Sango opened her small bag and looked at the tiny clothes.

"Thanks, but I don't know what these are they aren't mine." Sango said

"They're not?" Bankotsu said rubbing his head. "Well just wear those for now and we'll get some new clothes in the morning." He said

"Ok, let me go change." Sango said getting up and walking behind the trees to change in private.

'Man she is really cute, I never really paid any attention to her, but up close I see why the mutt actually fell for her.' He thought.

"What's taking so long?" Bankotsu said

'Man this is way to tiny! My boobs might pop out! But it dose hold them in place, better than my binding. Oh shit he's calling me now, I can't go out there! He'll laugh at me… Why did I have to get this outfit?' Sango thought

"Umm, I don't think this is going to work, it doesn't fit…" Sango said

"It looks like it fits just great." Bankotsu said leaning against a low tree branch both arms crossed over it.

"Ahh!" Sango yelled

SMACK!

"The hell woman?" Bankotsu said rubbing his face "What was that for?"

"For being a pervert! Sneaking up on me when I'm changing!" Sango yelled

"I wasn't doing anything wrong! I just wanted to see how you look! You were dressed!" Bankotsu said

"What if I wasn't?" Sango said

"Then you could have slapped me!" Bankotsu said

Sango looked at him, 'He has a point. As much as I hate to say it, but he does.' Sango thought. "Fine, im sorry, it was just a reaction. Just don't make it a habit, I'm saving my self." Sango said

"Saving yourself?" Bankotsu repeated

"Yes, im saving my virginity for the man of my dreams." Sango said

"Yeah good luck finding him, there is no man that's perfect." Bankotsu said walking back to the camp and sitting down again.

"I am really sorry, you know." Sango said sitting down next to him.

"Yeah I know." Bankotsu opened his right eye just a crack to see what she was doing. 'She smells like water lilies and ginger, and she looks really good in that, that what ever it's called.' He thought

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Sango said getting really close to his face.

"Yeah sure," he said eyes now closed all the way, she got closer, he could feel her boobs touching him.

"Are you a virgin?" Sango asked

"A virgin?" he repeated

"Yeah, are you?" she asked again.

"No, I lost that years ago, and have been having fun ever sense." Bankotsu said looking at her now to see the expression on her face. It was priceless, she looked shocked and disgusted at the same time, this made Bankotsu chuckle.

"What's with the look" he asked her.

"Are you married?" Sango asked

"No, im not," he said

"Why did you have sex before you were married?" Sango questioned him.

"I was horny, and we were at a party and well you can figure out the rest." He said

"What if she was with child after you two… you know." She said shy, a small blush came across her face talking about this subject always made her uneasy.

"No, that never happened, I'm sure of that." He said looking into the fire.

"How are you so sure?" she asked moving in front of him to look at his eyes.

"Because, she died." He said

"I'm sorry I didn't know." Sango said sitting on her knees still in front of him.

'I don't want her to know I killed them, why should I even care, im a mercenary, I shouldn't care, but I don't want her to be afraid of me. What the hell is wrong with me?' Bankotsu thought.

"Do you ever want to get married?" Sango asked him.

"Maybe, I don't know, I don't think anyone would want me." He said mostly to him self Sango didn't hear him.

"Yawn." Sango did.

"Your sleepy now aren't you?" Bankotsu asked

"Yeah, just a bit." Sango said getting up, she went and grabbed the blankets she was laying on earlier and put them by Bankotsu,

"What are you doing?" he asked

"You'll see." Sango said. She got down on the blankets and laid her head on his lap. "There that's a better, you're my new pillow." Sango said shutting her eyes and drifting off to sleep.

'What's this feeling im getting? Do I like the slayer? No I can't she's going to be taken by Naraku.' Bankotsu thought drifting off to sleep as well. 'Naraku won't have her, she'll be mine. I wont let him taint her.' Was his last thought before falling asleep.

Morning came fast; everyone woke up by the light of the sun. Sango and Bankotsu were the last to wake up. Jakotsu made them a small breakfast to get them threw the walk to the next village. Sango finally woke up, looking around she saw that Bankotsu wasn't there anymore, he was by the other guys. Sango decided to stay in her place, taking the warning they gave her last night to heart, she would wait for them to bring her food or talk to her. Bankotsu looked over his shoulder and found Sango awake and looking at them, he turned around to the rest of the guys and began to speak.

"Renkotsu, Suikotsu, we have a new addition to our group." Bankotsu said

"What who?" Renkotsu said

"We do? How lovely." Suikotsu said

"Sango com here." Bankotsu said, Sango followed her orders, both men looked at her, Suikotsu with a smile, and Renkotsu with a look of discussed on his face. "Sango is our new member." Bankotsu finished

"What the hell? A woman. Like hell she'll be part f the group we don't need her, she'll be a distraction to us, especially when she's wearing that!" Renkotsu said

"Jakotsu you and Sango go get water, I need to talk to them alone." Bankotsu said

"Uhh… sure, c'mon Sango lets go." Jakotsu said

"Coming!" Sango said following Jakotsu.

"Bankotsu explained what was going on, his plan to use Sango against Inuyasha and the others, and how, she could be a great benefit to the group. Suikotsu was o board but Renkotsu was having a hard time with it, he didn't want a woman, on this team, he could fall for her and then were would he be? Trying to save her life by killing his own? Like hell he was. Sango and Jakotsu finally came back with two buckets of water, they finished their food and were off again to another village.

After about two hours of walking they finally came to a small village. Sango went in ride away looking at all the stuff they had, she went right to the weapons and saw a lot that she liked but tried to pick something that would last and benefit her in battle. She saw the perfect weapon. It was two blades with a round circle with a pole in the middle for her to hold. It was beautiful in her eyes.

"How mush for these weapons?" Sango asked the young man at the weapon shop.

"Hey there you're a cutie aren't we?" he said to her, Sango got really uncomfortable.

"How mush for the weapons?" Sango repeated

"I'll give them to you if you show me a good time." He said Sango was backing away when he came from around the counter, she was going to run but he grabbed her and was gonna take her to the back but he was stopped.

SMACK!

Bankotsu hit the man over the head, the man fell to the floor and let go of Sango,

"Man I didn't even hit him that hard." Bankotsu said then looking at Sango. "You ok?"

"Yeah thanks, I just wanted to se how much the weapons were but this creep tried to rape me" Sango said a bit shook up.

"Don't worry take the weapons I'll pay for them, go find Jakotsu were about to leave right now." Bankotsu said Sango nodded her head, grabbed the weapons and took off to find Jakotsu and the others. Bankotsu turned back to the man he hit.

"Now listen here the next time you try and take my woman, you're gonna die, im letting you go now, cause she is here but if she wasn't I would kill this whole village because of you. Were taking the weapons she wanted do you have a problem with that?" he said

The man shook his head and Bankotsu left him alone and went to the others. They left that small village and traveled threw the forest again, this time looking for a certain hanyou.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Well I hope you like the third chapter, please R&R any questions just as me, I'll try and answer them if I can. Sorry I haven't updated been busy. Some of the characters are OOC but I like them like that, the next chapter Sango is reunited with Inuyasha and the others. Hope you liked the chapter! Enjoy!

-Love Bankotsus' Girl Sango!


	4. Bath Time!

_**ONCE UPON A DECEMBER…**_

Chapter 4 …..

Disclaimer: ok so I didn't do this for the first chapter, so im gonna do it for the rest. I own Inuyasha! Yeah right, if I did Inuyasha would not be with kagome Miroku would not be with Sango. But this is life and im making up my own little world. Enjoy.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Last time…..

"Now listen here the next time you try and take my woman, you're gonna die, im letting you go now, cause she is here but if she wasn't I would kill this whole village because of you. Were taking the weapons she wanted do you have a problem with that?" he said

The man shook his head and Bankotsu left him alone and went to the others. They left that small village and traveled threw the forest again, this time looking for a certain hanyou.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Inuyasha, kagome, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara, were all walking along the path, all very quiet, Shippo on kagomes shoulder Miroku walking beside her with Kirara oh his shoulder as well, and Inuyasha at the head of the group alone deep in thought.

'Sango where are you at? Are you ok? Will you be ok? If you are ok, how long will you be ok for?' Inuyasha thought as he walked along the path, sniffing every once in a while to see if he could pick up her sent.

"Hey Miroku, we better find Sango fast, I think Inuyasha is going to lose it." Kagome whispered to the monk.

"Yeah, but I am really worried about her, I mean what if they try and rape her like most bandits?" Miroku asked worried in his voice.

"Don't think like that, its only going to bring bad juju to us." Kagome scolded.

"Yeah I know what you mean." Miroku said looking up then he saw a village close by. "Lets stop by there and see if any body has seen Sango." Miroku said running past Inuyasha, Inuyasha snapping out of his thoughts saw were he was running and joined him, kagome was left behind with Kirara and Shippo.

"Ok, they left me be hind, Kirara could you transform so we can catch up?" kagome asked, Kirara mewed and transformed, catch up to the boys was easy, and before they new it they were at the village.

"Ok, Inuyasha do you smell her scent any where?" Miroku asked eager.

"Yeah, I do she was over here." Inuyasha lead them to the weapons shop, they waited for some one to come out so they could asked them questions, finally afer about five minutes a man came out.

"Excuse me kind sir, but have you seen a woman about this tall?" Miroku asked holding his hand up so he could see how tall she was. The man looked at him , then shook his head.

"No woman ever come in here, but if a woman did I sure as hell would remember." The man said.

"Stop lying old man! Her scent is in here!" Inuyasha said

"If a woman did come in today it would have had to be when I wasn't here, my son was though you could ask him if you want." The old man said

"We would like that sir." Kagome said smiling warmly at the old man, he smiled back.

"Tomararu! Come down here some people would like to ask you a few questions my son!" the old man shouted.

"Coming father" his son yelled back, in little time he ran down stairs to find Inuyasha kagome and Miroku looking at him. "How may I help you?" he asked them

"They are looking for a woman that came in here this morning, have you seen her?" the father asked the son, Tomararus face went white, looking at his father then at Inuyasha.

"What do you know?" Inuyasha said to him

"Nothing I know nothing!" he said to Inuyasha.

"Like hell you do your lying!" Inuyasha said

"Tell us the truth!" Miroku said gripping his staff.

"She was in here!" he said fear in his voice.

"What happened, did she hurt you?" kagome asked

"No, an angle like that could never hurt anybody, but I…" he trailed off.

"What did you do to her?" Miroku said grabbing the front of the boys' shirt.

"I tried to make her lay with me, when she came in!" the boy said in tears.

"You what?!" Inuyasha said cracking his knuckles.

"Wait Inuyasha, you too Miroku, calm down, we have to hear the whole story, to see where she's at!" kagome said pulling Miroku off of him.

"Fine!" Miroku said letting go.

"Ok tell us what happened." Kagome said

"Well, she came in asking how much our weapons were and then I tried to you know" he said then looked away from kagome and continued. "And she started to back away and I went around the counter and grabbed her making her come with me, that's when this man came up and hit me over the head, he took the weapons and then Sango." The boy said

"You know her name?" kagome asked

"Yeah, the man that she was with said her name." he said

"A man? What man what did he look like do you know his name?" kagome said

"No, I don't Sango never said his name just listened to him when he told her to get out, then he took the weapons, and said if I ever touched his woman again this whole village would burn to the ground." The boy said terrified.

"What did he look like?" Inuyasha asked venom in his voice.

"He was tall, dark skin, long dark hair that he kept in a braid, and some kind of mark in the center of his forehead." The boy said trying to remember what he looked like.

"That sounds like Bankotsu, Inuyasha, what are we going to do?" Miroku asked

"I don't know." Inuyasha said. He looked at kagome then at Miroku.

"Thank you for the information, sir." Kagome said bowing at the old man.

"The next time you see my woman, and try to rape her, I will kill you." Miroku said to the young man.

"Yes sir." He said terrified of the monk.

Inuyasha and the others walked out from the weapons shop and looked for a place to stay for the night.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Hey Aniki? When are we going to find my cute little Inuyasha?" Jakotsu asked

"Inuyasha isn't cute Jakotsu!" Sango said to him

"I have no idea just yet, first we have to come up with a strategy and see how we will handle them." Bankotsu said "Renkotsu, have any ideas yet?"

"No, not yet still planning one out in my head, I'll see if I have one by tonight, ok?" Renkotsu said to them.

"So how do we kill him?" Sango asked Bankotsu.

"That's Renkotsus' job to plan those things out, we'll know by tonight Sango, calm down." Bankotsu said

Sango fake pouted to him, which made him chuckle.

'Aniki sure seems to be taken by Sango! Is he falling for her?' Jakotsu thought. 'My god the world is going to end he chuckled!'

The group came to a small clearing, perfect to set up camp, everyone knew their routines already, and everyone split. Bankotsu went to look for food, Renkotsu fire wood, Suikotsu looked to make sure everything was good for them to set up camp, and Jakotsu went looking for hot springs so they could bathe. Leaving Sango by herself, she decided to go with Jakotsu.

"Hey, Jakotsu is it ok if I go with you?" Sango asked

"Sure sweetie!" Jakotsu said. As much as he hated to admit it, but he liked having a woman around so he could talk to about guys or hair tips, even make up tips too!

"Thanks, umm where are we going?" Sango asked him

"We're looking for hot springs, so we can bathe." He said

"Bathe, you mean as in all of us together?" Sango asked her face heating up to show a bright red blush on her face.

Jakotsu chuckled "Of course, but if you want to take one by yourself, seeing how you are a girl, I could understand." He said to her

"Yeah, I would like that better." Sango said stumbling out of some bushes. "Hey Jakotsu I found a hot spring!" Sango called him over

"Ok, great job! Take your bath first, and I'll come get you when the food is ready." Jakotsu said walking away from her.

"Ok, Jakotsu!" Sango called. Sango scanned the area to make sure no one was there, once she thought it was safe enough she put her new weapons down on a rock near the hot springs, so if any body attacked she would be prepared, and then she started to take her clothes off. (She still has those tiny clothes on, hasn't got new ones yet.) she put the tip of her toe in the water to see how hot it was, it was very hot, but Sango didn't mind, because she jumped in, water splashed on the rocks surrounding the spring, she sat there relaxing eyes closed, but not asleep, she decided to go under water, 'The spring is deep' Sango thought.

Bankotsu walked back to camp, looking around seeing Renkotsu starting the fire, and Suikotsu leaning against a rock arms behind his head, eyes closed then he opened them.

"Nothing out there that holds a threat to us, boss." Suikotsu said

"Good, how are we with the fire Renkotsu?" Bankotsu asked him.

"We're good with fire, did you get us some food?" Renkotsu asked

"Yeah, I got some wild bore, rabbit, and ten fish. That should be enough for us right?" he asked, both men nodded their heads and went back to what they were doing. Just then Jakotsu walked threw some bushes and saw everybody.

"Found a hot spring!" he said to the men. They all looked at him

"Where's Sango at?" Suikotsu asked Bankotsu looked around and saw that she wasn't any where near by.

"Good question, where is the little slut at?" Renkotsu asked

"She's not a slut, Jakotsu where is Sango?" Bankotsu said

"She's taking a bath, she was uncomfortable to take a bath with us so I told her she could take one by herself and I would get her once the food was done." Jakotsu said sitting down by the fire.

"The slut might get killed." Renkotsu said casually.

"Shouldn't one of us go see if she's alright?" Suikotsu asked

"Yeah, I'll go, Jakotsu come get us when the food is done." Bankotsu said

"Yeah ok, Aniki." Jakotsu said

"Hey, why do you get to go?" Suikotsu asked

"Because I won't kill her, like you would!" Bankotsu joked

"Yeah I see your point there." Suikotsu said taking it seriously. Everyone looked at him weird.

Bankotsu walked out of the camp and followed the directions Jakotsu gave him to find the springs, he walked past the land markings that Jakotsu said would lead him to it, and sure enough five minutes later he was there but Sango wasn't there. (A.N. That scene happened at the sane time Sango was getting into the bath.) 'Where the hell is she?' Bankotsu thought.

"Sango you there?" he called out to her. When he didn't get a response he looked around and found all of her stuff.

Sango heard some one calling up at her, but she was still under water and couldn't make out who it was exactly, they called her again, so she swam to were she thought her weapons would be at, mid way there she couldn't hold her breath that long, some air escaped her mouth and floated to the surface.

Bankotsu still couldn't see Sango any where, he went to where her weapons where at to see if she had a struggle, she didn't. That when he called out to her again. "Damn it woman answer me!" he called out more angrily that expected, he looked around again, hearing something in the water he looked down at it, Bubbles, bubbles were coming to the surface. He jumped in the water and went under, he saw Sango swimming to the surface but barely; he swam to her just as the rest of the air came out of her mouth, and he grabbed her and swam to the surface.

"Damn it woman! What the hell is the matter? Drowning your self?" Bankotsu yelled at her as he brought her to the side of the spring, sitting her down at the edge, Sango couldn't sit so she laid on her back grasping for air.

"I- huff- was-n't- huff- trying- to-huff- drown- myself" Sango finally said, still trying to control her breathing.

"Then why the hell did you go under water for so long?" he asked helping her sit up.

"I went under water to clean my hair, and then I heard someone call me, I didn't know if it was friend or foe, so I tried to grab my weapons but I couldn't hold my breath any longer." Sango said looking into his eyes, Bankotsu looked into her eyes then started to blush at how close she was, her breasts were touching his chest armor, he had a hard time looking at her straight in the eyes.

"What's the matter?" Sango asked, just then a breeze blew by and Sango got the chills everywhere, then she realized she was naked. Her face turns about ten shades red after that, and she tried to cover herself.

"Don't… cover yourself." Bankotsu said to her.

"Huh?" Sango looked at him, she expected him to looking at her body but he was looking straight into her eyes.

'If she where any other woman I would have taken her a long time ago, but she is so different, no woman has ever looked me straight in the eyes, but she, she does and without fear in them.' Bankotsu thought.

Sango saw him looking in her eyes, she felt warm and safe with him. 'What am I feeling? Am I falling for him? But we barely meat.' Sango thought both of their faces were mere inches apart, still looking into each others eyes Bankotsu made the first move, he placed his lips over hers, his eyes closed, Sango eyes wide opened still slowly began to close, his tongue brushed against her bottom lip begging for entrance, she gave him permission, opening her mouth where his tongue found hers. Bankotsu moved his hand to the back of her neck to deepen the kiss, Sango brought her hand up to his shoulder her other hand following shortly after, Bankotsu was the first to break the kiss, they looked at each other, eyes never leaving each other, finally Bankotsu kissed her again.

"Hey Sango Bankotsu the food is almost done!!" Jakotsu said walking in on them kissing, Sango and Bankotsu broke apart; Sango went back into the water. Bankotsu looked at Jakotsu with disappointment in his eyes.

"Is that why you took so long to come back Aniki?" Jakotsu whispered under his breath.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

That the fourth chapter! Hope you guys out there liked it, please R&R! If you guys want a lemon tell me in my reviews or e-mail me and tell me there! Well have to go dinner is ready! Hope you liked it!

-Love Bankotsus Girl Sango!


	5. To let every1 know!

HEY!!! To everyone!!!!! I'm so sorry I haven't updated! Life has been crazy!!!!!! So I promise to update really soon!!!!! Like tomorrow!!! Soon! So I put this up on august 22, 2007, and I'll update it between August 23, 2007 and august 24, 2007. please be patient and thank you so much for all of you reviews!!!!! Good and bad THANK YOU!!!!!!

Love you all!!!!

love Bankotsus Girl Sango


End file.
